Rebirth
by Niela
Summary: Everyone is given a second chance. This is a slightly AU story and focuses mainly on Haruka and Michiru. on hold rewriting
1. Prologue

Hmm... well this is just a thought I had, and maybe its not that good so I would appreciate any comments. All in all just tell me if I should continue the story okay? Alright then...  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon, I'm just borrowing the storyline and I'll be sure to give it back with minimal damage.  
  
  
There was no pain at that moment. The only thing I felt was the cold metal sliding through my stomach. My warmth being invaded by the cold metal and the feeling it left not pain but more of a numbness, over in less than a second. Then the pain came as the sword was twisted. The pain spread like wildfire through my body, it coursed through my arms and legs making them weak. My legs fell out from under me and my body slid from the blade ripping out parts of my intestines with it. I fell down in sort of slow motion and I almost thought that I had been outside my body watching it fall to the ground but I wasn't the pain was still there. As my body met the stone floor my head landed with a sickening thud. I could feel that my shirt was already saturated with blood, I saw the others running towards me thinking that they could help me but I knew it was in vain, their fight for my life was over before it even began. The pain was leaving me again and my eyes were clouding over I could hear them yelling at me to not give up and to just hold on a little longer. Why should I though? It would just go back to the way it was before. To when I was ignored because of my being a coward. We all die someday and today I am going to die, a hero, I've accepted that I will. They can't hear me I know but I will try to speak.  
  
"Please just let me go…I'm too weak. Goodbye my friends."   
"No don't give up we are almost there you can't die now you just can't."  
  
It's funny now that I think about it. I had expected so much more from death. I had expected that my life would flash before my eyes. That I would know why everything was the way it was. But I thought wrong. Here there is only darkness and mist. Maybe I am not dead. But that would be improbable. I watched as they laid my body in the Hall of Crystals next to all of the other knights. The worst thing about being the last to die is that you have to watch as everyone else dies. When I was still alive I waited for death to come and take me. I wanted to see them again, not just their bodies but them. So I practically begged death to take me and he did. Oh but it is so ironic. The others were reborn. I watch them every day, maybe to ease the pain in my heart, but also maybe so I don't feel as guilty for turning against them. I want to be awake to live again. I want a second chance but once again Serenity forgot about me. It hurts to know that even though you serve someone your entire life they still forget that you ever existed. Maybe it's for the best though. I would never have served her daughter I wouldn't be able to trust her with my life. She was too klutzy, too air-headed, So unlike her mother. Exhaustion is pulling at me and I feel an unavoidable urge to fall asleep. But I don't need to sleep I haven't needed to for over 1000 years. A light has surrounded me but I am too tired to care what it is. Even in my moment of complete exhaustion I know what is happening to me. So much for being omnipotent and invincible, goodbye darkness I hope we never meet again, hello land of the living.  



	2. Make Believe

Author's notes: Hey would you look at that I finally got up off my lazy ass and started writing again. Yep, yep this story has finally been booted to the top of my to-do list so rewriting is actually happening. A lot has changed in the story, it is going a completely different way now but it should still end up in the same place it was supposed to…I say should doesn't mean it will.

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, if I did I'd be rich and not writing this because it would already be in the manga.

* * *

"I can see the head just one more push." The doctor said.

"Aaaah" The woman screamed as she pushed.

"Congratulations Mrs. Ten'ou you have two healthy baby girls. Do you have names for them?" The attending nurse asked sweetly

"Haruka and Raina." Said a very tired Mrs. Ten'ou

"Uh-uh there is no way in hell that I am going to where that." A 13-year-old Haruka said.

"Honey it's the school uniform you have to." Her mother pleaded.

"I'd rather wear a boy's uniform than that." Haruka replied.

"Haruka I must agree with you that uniform is horrendous. You couldn't pay me to wear it." Raina nodded in agreement.

"Okay so maybe she could make me wear it." Raina whispered to her sister as they sat in the school office waiting for their schedules.

"Yeah, well, this is the last year I'm going to wear a uniform like this. When I get to high school I'm going to wear a boy's uniform." Haruka stated waving her hand in a dismissive gesture.

Raina snorted in disbelief, "Good luck getting mom to agree with that, let alone dad."

Haruka leaned her head back, "They'll just have to deal with it."

Raina smiled sadly, "Dad doesn't deal well with these things."

"Yeah well _I'm_ not gonna try what you did."

"Of course I learned that lesson for you." Raina whispered sadly. She remembered when she had come home with short hair her father was furious. She couldn't come out of her room for a month. Not that she wanted to anyway.

Flashback

"Oh so you want to have short hair, just like a boy's. Well I'll give you a hair cut just like them. And if you want to look like a boy you better start acting like one. I'll be sure to treat you like one." Her father said as he picked up a pair of scissors.

"Daddy please, stop." Raina pleaded as she began to cry.

"I said start acting like a boy. Boy's don't cry and they don't beg." He growled out as he struck her and she fell unconscious to the floor.

End Flashback

'I woke up with a shaved head the next morning, my father with a hangover. He badgered me about who had cut my hair. When I told him he did, he called me a liar. So I took the blame and spent one month in my room not that I really cared, not that I ever cared.' Raina thought ruefully at the memory.

"Hey Raina, why did you cut your hair that short anyway?"

"You seriously believe what dear old dad told you?" Raina inquired her eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"Well no, but he wouldn't just shave your head would he?" Haruka asked her forehead wrinkled with confusion.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Raina snapped turning away from her sister. "Now, hurry up or we'll be late for class."

Haruka woke to the sound of her sister shuffling around their shared room. Looking up at her sister it was obvious she was trying to be quiet about what she was doing.

Haruka rose up off her bed resting on her elbows "Rai? What are you doing?" Haruka asked in a sleep laden voice.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Raina asked dryly as she stuffed a small duffel bag with clothes.

"Why?"

Raina sighed and paused in her packing to address Haruka. "Because I can't stand to live here anymore."

"Do you think it's any better out there?" Haruka asked accusingly, her anger apparent in her tone.

"It can't be any worse." She stated sadly turning away from her sister But you've gotta remember Ruka, I'm running from them not you." She said as she turned to look Haruka in the eyes

"But Rai..." Haruka began sadly.

"No. You have to stay here they need you right now. Don't let them control you like I let did or you'll go insane." Raina advised as she slowly walked over to her bag.

"Will I ever see you again?" Haruka asked tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't know." She answered truthfully, "There's no turning back when you're racing the wind." Raina stated as she grabbed her bag and jumped out of Haruka's window. She landed gracefully on the grass and sprinted down the street away from the suburbs and towards the heart of Tokyo.

Haruka sat in her bed staring at the window where an afterimage of her sister still hung in her vision. Tears were streaming down her face and yet still she stared, perhaps thinking that the afterimage might materialize into her sister once more and things would go back to what they had always been. They would wake up in the morning and go to school like always, together. This was the way her mother found her the following morning staring blankly at the window, barely able to answer her mother's inquisition. All she would say was 'She's gone.'

In the years following her sister's disappearance Haruka had taken heed to her sister's words. She was a rebel no one controlled her. She did what she wanted and no one dared to stop her. She left no room for anyone to question her and if they did they regretted it dearly.

High School was a lot different than junior high had been. You chose what you wanted to do with your entire life. Even the smallest choices you made affected who you were and it scared almost everyone including Haruka, but she wasn't about to show it. She was known throughout the school as the cute quiet boy that had snapped. A majority of the students thought she was male but that didn't bother her in the least. She liked keeping up the deception it gave her something to do other than worry and wish. She wished she could do what she dreamed of, she always wanted to run but she couldn't. She couldn't because she needed to keep up her masquerade. She had ever since her sister had left two years ago. Now at sixteen she knew what she wanted to do with her life. She wanted to race the never-ending race against the wind. To break land-speed records in racing and world records in running. Nothing else mattered, and then there was Michiru.

Michiru was the most popular girl in the school despite the fact that she was only a first year student. When she walked through the halls everyone stepped out of the way in awe of her perfect beauty. Haruka was not immune to her beauty and like the rest of the student populace she secretly worshipped the Queen of the school.

When Haruka walked through the halls the students would scatter away in fear. She used to enjoy the fear but being feared meant being lonely. Being lonely was not a thing that she enjoyed. Every day she wished, hoped, and prayed that today someone would notice her loneliness and do something about it.

Hands stuffed into her pockets, head down, she shuffled along the streets of Tokyo. Looking so unlike the statuesque, aloof rebel she played at school.

'Why doesn't anyone see how lonely I really am, and if they do why don't they care?' Haruka wondered to herself as rain began to lightly fall. Feeling the first few drop against her face she quickened her pace towards the bus station, as the rain pelted heavier she began to sprint when she collided with someone knocking them to the ground.

"Ah, gomen. I wasn't watching where I was going." Haruka apologized while reaching down to help the person up. It was then that she realized who it was. Michiru.

"As if my outfit wasn't ruined enough already," she griped taking the proffered hand.

Haruka winced, "I'm really sorry, if I could make it up to you in any way I would." Haruka said.

Michiru huffed, "I doubt you could, really. Look, just do yourself and the world a favor and learn how to walk properly, Ten'ou." Michiru said airily.

Haruka shook her head, "yeah, I feel really stupid standing here in the rain apologizing to someone like you."

Michiru put her hands on her hips, "What is that supposed to mean?" She asked indignantly.

Haruka smirked, "Nothing." She replied, "I've got a bus to catch so, you'll forgive me if I don't stay and chat." Haruka pushed past the slightly bewildered girl and resumed her earlier sprint.

"Damn it." Haruka cursed as she slowed to a stop and watched the bus pull away from the station. Fuming she turned back the way she had come from looking for someplace to stay dry while the storm passed. Entering the Crown Gaming Center she shivered in the sudden warmth. She made her way through the crowd of yelling kids towards the counter and sat down on an empty stool. With shoulders hunched in a soaked school uniform she looked as bad as she felt.

"Well, I've never seen you here before." The man behind the counter said conversationally.

"That's because I usually don't come to places like this." Haruka replied curtly.

"Right, so, can I get you anything?"

"Yeah how about a cup of tea." Haruka ordered.

"Sure thing." The man said as he turned away for a couple minutes, "There you go." He stated setting a steaming cup of tea in front of her.

"Thanks." Haruka said as she took a sip of her tea balking slightly at the temperature and bitter flavor.

"So, what are you doing here, seeing as you don't come to places like this?" He asked with a grin.

Haruka took the chance to set the horrible tasting tea down, "Look outside. It's pouring and I really don't feel like walking home in that." She stated blandly.

"Well, I could give you a ride if you wanted." He suggested easily.

"Sorry, I don't take rides from strange men." She replied with a smirk, "Besides it looks like it's getting lighter out there."

"If you insist," he shrugged.

Haruka sat staring into her cup of tea occasionally picking it up and swirling the dregs. Sighing Haruka put the cup down for the last time. Standing up Haruka began to wander around the gaming center. Finding a racing game she shrugged and sat down deciding this was a more sane way to pass the time.

Haruka left the gaming center an hour later. She crossed the street to look at the bus schedule and saw that the bus she had to catch was just arriving. The bus ride to her house was uneventful. She sat in the back resting her head against the window blankly watching the scenery fly by.

Walking the short distance from the bus stop to her house Haruka began dreading her late arrival. Reaching the door she hesitated for a few minutes.

"Damn it Haruka, staying outside is only going to make it worse." She berated herself and opened the door, "I'm home!" She called out as she removed her shoes.

"Aw Haruka, did you miss your bus?" The voice of her sarcastic brother greeted her.

"Shut up Yukio." Haruka replied coarsely as she turned to go upstairs.

"Fine, I guess you don't want to know about the phone call you got." Yukio said mysteriously.

Haruka turned to face her brother, "What phone call?" She inquired.

Yukio shrugged, "Well, it was more of a rant actually."

"Someone called to yell at me?" She mused, "That's odd."

Yukio snorted, "Yeah sure it is."

"Did you get a name during any of this rant?" Haruka asked curiously.

"Yeah…think so." He said slowly.

"Oh for Kami's sake can't you even remember who it was!" Haruka exclaimed in exasperation.

"Um maybe it was Michie..." he trailed off in thought.

"Michiru?" Haruka asked.

Yukio nodded "Yeah that was it. Odd name."

Haruka sighed despondently, "Figures, look if she calls again I'm still not here." Haruka stated intending to head up to her room.

Yukio cleared his throat and gave Haruka a look she knew very well.

"Right," she dug into her pocket pulling out all of her change. Dumping it into her brother's outstretched hand she asked, "That enough?"

Eyeing the pile of coins he spoke, "It'll get you through until dinner."

Haruka sighed, "Thanks Yukio." She said blandly as she turned and walked up the stairs to her room.

Haruka dropped her book case next to her desk and then went to change out of her wet uniform. Now, wearing a pair of blue sweatpants and a white t-shirt she laid her wet uniform out to dry. Sitting down at her desk she sullenly took out her school books and began to wade slowly through the homework she had been assigned that day.

"Haruka, phone!" Haruka's mother called from the bottom of the stairs.

Haruka jumped slightly lifting her head from her desk and blinking blearily, "Be right there." She replied with a yawn.

Haruka took the phone from her mother with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Hello?" She greeted cautiously.

"Ten'ou, you owe me big time." The voice replied ominously.

"How so, Leiko?" Haruka asked recognizing the voice of her confidant in the inner circle.

"I did major damage control for you today. Michiru was ready to skin you alive."

Haruka switched the phone to the other ear, "I see, so I should thank you for the scathing phone call my brother received." She replied casually.

Leiko snorted, "Yeah, you're lucky if that's all you get. You ruined her favorite outfit."

"So what? It's only clothing, I mean I'm due for a Hell of a lot more." Haruka replied vaguely.

"If you keep that attitude with her tomorrow you are so dead." Leiko replied, "And I'm not going to stop her from doing it either."

Haruka rolled her eyes, "Yeah, okay whatever. I gotta go, thanks Leiko." Haruka replied.

Haruka sat tensely at the dinner table waiting out the horrible silence. Warily she eyed her mother every so often expecting the worst. The only sound in the room was the sound of their chop sticks clicking together.

"So how was your day?" Her mother finally asked breaking the silence.

Despite herself Haruka replied sarcastically, "Just fine except for the fact that I missed the bus and got soaking wet in the rainstorm." Wincing slightly after it had exited her mouth. An uproar would have been expected except that once again her father wasn't home for dinner.

"Oh dear that's awful." Her mother said in slight surprise.

"Haruka's got a stalker." Yukio piped up sneering evilly at Haruka.

"Not true, I have an over-emotional girl who I accidentally offended." Haruka explained.

"Did you apologize?"

"I tried to mom. I wouldn't have this trouble if I could just take my bike to school." Haruka hinted.

"Your principal said you couldn't park it on school property." Her mother reminded her.

"So I won't then." Haruka said with a slight smile.

Haruka walked slowly through the hallways ignoring the way the other students pointed and whispered. Exiting the school she made her way casually to a tree at the far end of the grounds and sat down reveling in the shade. She closed her eyes planning to sleep through her lunch hour as usual. A slight fake cough to her left caught her attention and she opened her left eye. She found herself looking up at Michiru and closed her eye again.

"I know a way you can make it up to me Ten'ou." Michiru said breaking through Haruka's slight nap.

Without opening her eyes Haruka replied, "How so?"

There was a soft rustling and Haruka assumed that Michiru had sat down, "I know that you're smart Ten'ou and I really don't have time in my schedule for home work so if you do my work for the next two weeks I think we can call it even."

Haruka opened her eyes and snorted in disbelief, "Two weeks of extra work, why the hell would I do that?"

Michiru smirked, "Well, you could just wear a girl's uniform to school this week." She offered innocently.

Haruka's eyes hardened, "Why should I do anything you ask me to?"

"You owe me, Ten'ou. I'm sure you don't want your secret spread around the school." Michiru replied.

Haruka jerked in surprise, "I don't know what you're talking about." She muttered.

Michiru smiled widely, "Of course you do." She said sweetly.

Haruka looked away and growled, "Fine, meet me at my locker after last bell. I'll do your homework."

Michiru stood up, "Nice doing business with you Ten'ou." She said casually before strolling away.

Haruka shook her head, "How did she know?" Haruka asked quietly, "Leiko." She growled. Standing up she charged back towards the main building.

Fuming Haruka stormed up to the group of giggling girls spotting Leiko in their midst.

"Leiko we need to talk, now." Haruka growled grabbing her arm and dragging her away.

"Ow, hey watch it Ten'ou." She spat wrenching her arm from Haruka's grip, "what is your problem!"

"How could you tell her?" Haruka growled.

"Tell who and what?" Leiko asked irritably.

"Michiru and you know what."

"What that you like her or that you're a…" Leiko trailed off.

"Take your pick, how could you?" Haruka seethed.

Leiko raised an eyebrow, "I don't know who told you but I didn't say anything to her about either of those subjects. If she knows something she didn't hear it from me." Leiko assured her.

"Damn it!" Haruka cursed, "She knows something I just don't know what."

Leiko sighed, "Let me guess you want me to find out what that is." Leiko asked rhetorically.

"It'd be nice." Haruka replied with her most charming smile.

Leiko shook her head, "That smile doesn't work on me I know your ways."

"Fine, I'll take you to dinner my treat, your choice." Haruka offered with a wince as she thought of her friends high class taste.

Leiko smiled, "You got yourself a spy Ten'ou. Friday at seven, bring your credit card."

Haruka sighed, "I know, I know, I'll need it. Thanks for doing this Lei."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Leiko said with a smile.

* * *

Author's Notes: That'd be it so you like or no? I hope that it's better than it was…actually I know it is. So leave me a review plz love it or hate it, just comment on it. 


End file.
